


日后谈之《春日笺》-春眠不觉辣

by lattice20190107



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107





	日后谈之《春日笺》-春眠不觉辣

日后谈之《春日笺》-春眠不觉辣

  
[ ](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)  


莫 抬 杠 莫 出 警 莫 碰 瓷

  
搜索

[春眠不觉辣](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)

##  [日后谈之《春日笺》](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_ef3cdb69)

套用了日后谈的名号，确切地说是给自己的粗糙文评。说是文评，更像是回顾时对文章本身的总结——灵感来源，构思，及粗糙的个人评价等。

无条理，无逻辑，无结构，无脉络。

只用作个人存档，想到哪里写哪里。

**日后谈之《春日笺》**

时隔许久，第二篇名为日后谈实为碎碎念的文评就献给了[【泉レオ】春日笺](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1271fe3f)！

全文共11150字，想表达的远没有《旅行家》那样广袤。起初想串联几个春日片段，标题可理解为春日的信笺也可理解为给春日作注，原本取的涵义是后者，字数与内容最终使其成为前者w

我写作时会时常脱缰，这篇便是典型案例。没有提纲，起初也无主旨，相较《旅行家》的形散神不散，这篇是完全的形散神散，相较剧情更注重渲染画面。不足便是剧情分散，逻辑线自中途才开始。

三月上旬，春天的起始开始落笔。新学期伊始没有丝毫紧迫感，玩五分钟手机抬头敲几行字（……）现今重温，自身会发觉那时文字中有着现今不具备的闲适与悠然。目前我的文字里很难寻到几分彼时的耐心，粗糙得仿佛赶场，当然这没办法啦……！（瞥了眼堆成山的教辅）。这类文风是典型的吃力不讨好，但我个人相当偏爱，也相当享受如此精雕细琢的过程。

设定为原作背景毕业后交往同居多年的泉レオ。想努力写出老夫老妻感，未果。（迄今我表达得最成功的家人感当属《金风玉露一相逢》了，也算是目前唯一一篇。同居设定写得不少，但大多是热恋状态）分明我心中的狮心蛮老夫老妻的，但总是忍不住在同人里加入浓浓恋爱feel。原作中狮心之路过于坎坷，或许正因此阿妈太渴望让他们在平行世界好好谈个恋爱吧！

文里出现了手制棒棒糖，没搜到教程便不好展开写。原本想结合时令让他做樱花制品，写完后想起樱花制品很难吃，个人体感发苦，但似乎有人偏爱那种发淡的苦味。而爱吃棒棒糖的月永レオ大概不会喜欢，于是删掉了。

细心的朋友可能会发现我的狮心cp向创作里常会夹带私栗。作为 **泉p &kn年上推**，我个人偏爱狮心cp向里凛月和二人的友情向互动，仿佛小情侣养了猫ww但这篇里看似无意，或许凛月本人都不知他的一句话是推动剧情的关键点——“小濑带着王さま骑车到了天上”，原梗出自我想赞颂一万遍的国服卡面“月下奔逃”与pvp剧情《Close Encounter》，不知地面的法律冲破大气层后是否还生效……由禁止单车带人到“日本没有能让我们入籍的法律”算是终于给冗长的 **开端** 收尾，结束漫长的铺陈，情节终于推入 **发展** 。

文中濑名泉对恋人因无法入籍而失落表现出新奇，恋人许是厌恶被人间的规章束缚套牢，偶尔顾虑 **现实** 的宇宙人便十分 **超现实** 。月永レオ大抵不在意世俗偏见，却会顾虑闲言碎语对濑名的影响。除却无力的现实问题（无法入籍所致的买房入户就医手术等困难），亦想给感情冠以形式上的名称。是 **潜意识** 中 **对安全感的渴望 &对归宿的向往**，致使泉为消去许是双方皆有的不安，给予他一场或许仓促的求婚，是音符与人皆有归所的佐证，昭告着有人永远 在原处候着你不远万里而返巢。远超出求婚原本的涵义，附带了承诺与誓言，也体现了我对婚姻的理解中浪漫主义的部分。

（顺带一提我个人很期望kn毕业后集体出道啦，但对同人里泉毕业后的职业认知是模特而非偶像，一大原因是偶像明面上不能恋爱更无法公开地下恋情。另：2015年日本东京涩谷区已通过承认同性伴侣的法案，年满20岁的同性伴侣可获得类似于婚姻届的证书，并给予同性伴侣一系列同等权利，是日本乃至全亚洲的首例承认同性伴侣的地区法规。）

这篇是我第一次尝试写求婚耶。我心中的濑名泉相当在意细节注重形式，于是精修后删去不下一千字……初稿里单膝跪地的泉讲了一串很谜很尬的话，譬如“永远为你执剑起舞”，总之删掉真好（。）求婚钻戒的品牌是Tiffany（包装盒有暗示&我很喜欢它的包装）。刻字纠结了很久，考虑过“S&L”（Sena&Leo），败在不好表述便直接用了“Leo”，“戒指刻上你名字便是你一个人的”，象征濑名的蓝色钻戒，镌刻上名字，便取寻到独一无二的归所之意。

再往后，精致绚丽 **又浮夸** 的高/潮部分，灵感源于我大二时读的某本传播学著作中某句出离浪漫的表述，初读的一瞬被击中心脏，从不知学术著作尚能如此。也源自防弹的《DNA》，歌词真的很尊（开始卖安利）。全文感情的顶点，轮回间万物起始，历经磨难重归你身畔。“来同你再次相遇”≠翻篇及尘封，只将凝聚百味的泛黄谱纸置于心尖最柔软的地方，不忍任其风吹日晒。幸福的抑或追悔莫及的过往皆为养料，早随时日构成他们的一部分。“他们”指代濑名泉和月永レオ两位个体，亦塑成“濑名泉与月永レオ”的整体。无数次诞生于春天的故事，主旨便为 **爱与新生** 。

想谈的大概就这些，感谢读到这里！这篇文章发布时意外收获了几条相当用心的评论，很惊喜，再次表达感谢。依照惯例最末附上文中我个人较满意的一些片段， **也希望今后能有时间精力与恰好的状态来精雕细琢认真完成某篇作品** 。

那时的文风与现今差别很大，但仍很喜欢，也算是怀念那段或许不再有的无忧无虑的，相对而言的闲散时光吧！

最近把自己关起来备考了，但背书好痛苦的（）大家如果有想看的哪篇日后谈可以尽管告诉我，若想要详细些，可以给你写成类似于评论音轨的形式（？）并不耗费我的过多精力，也能梳理思路存档留念。

**附上之前惨被ban的** **[日后谈之《旅行家》 ](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12bbc89f) **

————————————————————

……

他暂且为猫留下几张存照。指尖停驻的绵软只能依托语言：绘声绘色地描述猫的手感，勾起对方的艳羡，附带一句还不是你自己不陪我出门。而事实上，那头橙发手感有别，却又丝毫不输给猫。共度的午后，面对落地窗盘腿而坐，打量花圃间扑棱展翅的粉蝶。月永レオ随意一躺，头枕在他腿间，一手举起谱纸，咬着笔蹙着眉。暖风拂起亮眼的橙，掩映的耳廓是午后无瑕的白。他未免出神，盯着那一处白看上很久。而对方居然径直入眠，均匀吐息间，他取下恋人口中的笔，另只手久久停驻在散乱的发辫。

……

郊外蚊子多嘛，月永レオ打着哈哈。泉自责前晚的不注意，拖着长腔念了声小熊。凛月就笑，小濑好可怕，不过你们感情是真好呀，七年之痒只是都市传说，老爷爷也能安心啦。互相斗嘴插科打诨，仿佛学生时代尚在昨日，月永レオ笑着讲，等你织完这条围巾也给我织一条吧。他感知到绿眸的落寞，未待回应，对方回身继续同朔间凛月玩闹，一个说要迎娶被炉，一个称被炉为新娘。那好吧国王大人，记得请我去当证婚人，他没好气地念着，织围巾的手一刻未停。某种意义上也算承诺兑现：交往同居后置办家具，时值冬日，最先到来的恰是被炉。气温回暖，月永レオ不舍地挥手作别，泉狠心将恋人的被炉桑送回橱柜，感到好气又好笑。

前几日考虑的手制棒棒糖，买好模具备好材料，初尝试放在下午。月永レオ怀抱洗衣篮，跟在身后来到阳台。平日里，对方多半赖床，时而从衣柜随便拿出一件，套上就去洗漱，抓到濑名泉衣服的概率百分之八十上下。橙发未束起，披散在略宽大的衬衫，一件件拿起递过，起伏间带起软化剂的清香。

大概是错觉，他时常在二人共处时察觉到香气，滋长于相识以来每个微小瞬间，有如成片的柑橘果园，多汁又饱满，也更甚浓烈些。尚不是恋人时，月永レオ曾神秘兮兮地跑来，塞给他一只耳机，他当作是衣物的味道。拎着大包零食来到病房，身着病号服，张嘴候着勺中的布丁，清香亦挥之不去。于是洗衣液，软化剂，牙膏，洗发水，不如说生活的一丝一角，即便本尊在身畔，也愿更多地保留痕迹，希望时日抹消不尽。

……

寡淡的白是画布，是音符的寄存地，亦是养育灵感的温床。他刻意忽视眼底的关切，注视一片不存在的斑斓。分离，冲撞，暗潮汹涌，色块逐为分明，雨中的绿领带，二人尺寸空落的黑伞，叶片浓绿融进潺潺细流，单薄地立在春意阑珊的傍晚，是以一贯的利落、挺拔、游刃有余——不愧是濑名，一个人也没有问题吧？他俯下身，背对成片的雨帘；他孑然一身，在照料那只灰色绿瞳的，即将临盆的猫。

……

是濑名泉在吻他，春日午后的厨房中吻他，暮色的海岸线旁吻他，毕业式后漫天的樱瓣下吻他。

……

小琉可说哥哥很听泉哥哥的话，事实或许如此吧。那一年整个冬季，月永レオ始终好好戴起帽子手套。回归至此刻，左手无名指从未有过的分量，恍惚间让他有一种自始被深爱的错觉——并非是错觉。濑名再次低下头，轻吻接连又细密，温柔掠过掌心的纹路，停驻在指节处的茧。阐述未尽的悔与爱，抑或试图弥补什么，于此刻，及日后无数个朝空无数个夕阳，千百倍地补回。无需如此的，他望向自己的手，伤疤早已结痂复原。触感微微作痒，逗得他未免发笑，眼泪却始先夺眶。颗颗落入灰色发间，砸在手背，触及的滚烫是生命存在的证明。于人生第25个春日的某个夜晚，他嚎啕大哭，畅快又释然。近乎生命轮回间起始的悸动，自苦咸而生百味，酣畅淋漓地迎接新生。

喂，喂，别哭成这样啊。濑名起身，拥他入怀，苦咸亦有濑名的，要更凉些。他不知濑名为何落泪——七年前地球的另一端，梦境中的海滨小镇，濑名红着眼睛，对着大海哭泣。不要哭了，濑名的笑容最棒了，他伸出手，试图抚上唇角，只拥入暑热的湿气。同海风热流胶着，指尖无力地游走，炽阳炙烤不尽。他无计可施，任由泪水簌簌入海，激起细小的水花，声响更甚真切。他坐起身，云开雾散，抬头撞进南半球的银河。眼泪是星星的孩子，他奔跑在无尽的荒原，化作星河中沧海一粟。直至精疲力竭，也不过原子跃迁的一须臾。

七年后，踏着细软的沙滩，面对落日将尽广袤的海域，他一手拎鞋，一手被濑名小心牵上，试探着步入春日的温凉。我就说果然很冷吧？那就快回来，不要感冒啊？而濑名所不知的，他曾搭乘星星的肩膀，同碎片微粒擦肩而过，向瑰丽的星云问好。自宇宙诞生的起始，穿越时光无尽的长河，以整个的存在，全部的生命，来同他再次相遇。二十五岁的月永レオ驻足在朝生暮死的潮水间，回身长久地凝望，世间便唯余这样一个濑名泉。

……

“我明白的啊。只是不知为什么，或许是受了濑名的影响？看见大海总有一种奇怪的心情，类似于历经磨难重返故土吗？沙滩是平坦的谱纸，贝壳是天赐的音符，波光粼粼浮沉着乍现的灵光。想要在这里作曲，枕着海螺美美地睡上一觉，感觉能永远在这里生存下去。”

“你的世界还真美好啊？冬天的海风糟透了。夏天台风登录，一点情面也不给你留。即便春天，有时也……比起这个，作曲家先生，我的头发玩够了吗？记得是在外面，是时候从我身上下来了？”

“有什么关系嘛，一个人都没有。”他转而环上濑名的脖颈。对方会意，合上双臂将他圈入怀中。

“我知道的啊，濑名。但是，孑然一身很痛苦的吧。偶尔疲惫的时候，有个陪在身旁的，能给个后背让你依靠的人比较好吧？你如果不讨厌，就请让我成为那样的人吧——还记得吗？不是濑名的一厢情愿，那时如此，现在如此，以后依旧会如此。”

“我记得。”

濑名合上眼，长睫毛窸窣地颤。

“睁开眼嘛濑名，让我看到你的全部嘛。”

起伏间闪灼着粲然的金粉，他亦在其间寻觅到自己放大的剪影。

“濑名的眼中是有那样一片海。是世间至美的掠影，是我亘古不变的归宿。”

潮汐诉说着缱绻的诗意。他与濑名额头相抵，共享一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

  
[ 14 ](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_ef3cdb69)  
[ 2 ](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_ef3cdb69)  


[泉レオ](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[泉leo](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

2018-08-18

  
  


  
[上一篇](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_ef5573d9)  
[下一篇](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_eeab3fb5)  


评论(2)

热度(14)

  1. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) [明明就是我](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://chengshudechongdonggui.lofter.com/) [布鲁克林的暖风](https://chengshudechongdonggui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) [柑吉诃德](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) [柑吉诃德](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://zhiyiyiyi.lofter.com/) [轻墨](https://zhiyiyiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://leo-has-pu.lofter.com/) [月永雷的曲谱](https://leo-has-pu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




© [春眠不觉辣](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)

  
回到顶部  



End file.
